closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Davis Entertainment
Logo captures and descriptions by Logoboy95, EnormousRat, and Mr.Logo Background: Davis Entertainment is an American independent film production company founded by John Davis in 1984. 1st Logo (March 25, 1990-March 23, 2001) Davis Entertainment (1994)Davis Entertainment (1990)Davis Entertainment (1997) Nicknames: "Filmstrip D", "Davis D" Logo: On a black or blue background, a blue "D" made out of a filmstrip spins around and zooms out to the middle. The words "DAVIS ENTERTAINMENT" fade in under the filmstrip, and the logo "shines". Variant: On the 1997 TV movie Asteroid, there is a short version of the logo starting where the logo shines, and the company name fading in. There is no spinning and zooming in this variant, the filmstrip D is already formed. FX/SFX: The filmstrip spinning and zooming, the logo "shining". Music/Sounds: None, or the opening/closing theme of the movie. Availability: Rare. Seen on Gunmen and Fortress (1993), but also might be on some other movies, including the 1998 remake of 1967's Doctor Dolittle. It also appears on TV movies as well like Silhouette. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (June 22, 2001-August 7, 2009, February 3, 2012) Davis Entertainment (2008)Davis Entertainment (2001) Nicknames: "CGI Filmstrip D", "Filmstrip D II", "Davis D II", "CGI Davis D" Logo: Same as before, but with improved image effects, better quality and more intensive shining. Variant: On Dr. Dolittle 2, the logo is on a blue background and the whole logo is in white. Also, the animation happens differently. FX/SFX: Same as before. Music/Sounds: None, or the opening/closing theme to the movie. Availability: Seen on all Davis productions, like Dr. Dolittle 2, Behind Enemy Lines, Garfield: The Movie, I, Robot, Flight of the Phoenix, Fat Albert, Dr. Dolittle 3, Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties, Dr. Dolittle: Tail to the Chief and Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts. It surprisingly made an appearance on Chronicle (on the extended edition, slightly different animation is seen), sans the company name. Availability Variant: He becomes seen on The Atari Apple PC-9801 500 game, like Gex. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (June 4, 2010- ) Davis Entertainment (2010) Nicknames: "Davis Wonderland", "The Mansion", "Gold Filmstrip D", "CGI Filmstrip D II", "Filmstrip D III", "Davis D III", "CGI Davis D II", "Gold Davis D" Logo: Over some golden clouds, hot-air-balloons, a zeppelin and a plane passing by are seen. We then zoom out of a peephole in a wooden door, emitting a lot of golden light. Then the view continues to zoom out to reveal a mansion. A golden filmstrip flies and arranges itself over the building, inside a rectangular box, while the words "DAVIS ENTERTAINMENT" appear from below, all of them golden and a shine is seen on the filmstrip. Variants: •Some movies, such as Mr. Popper's Penguins, lack the company name. •On The Blacklist, the logo is shortened and on Dr. Ken, the logo is still. FX/SFX: Great CGI animation! Music/Sounds: A soft, ascending fanfare by Christopher Lennertz. Availability: Seen on newer Davis movies, starting with Marmaduke. This logo was strangely not seen on Chronicle, as that film used the logo below. Editor's Note: This is a beautiful logo. 4th Logo (February 3, 2012- ) Davis Entertainment (2012) Logo: On a black background, a blue filmstrip spins into view (with the same animation as the previous logo), Forming a blue D (similar to the 2nd logo). The logo shines a little. FX/SFX: The filmstrip spinning. Music/Sounds: None, or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: First appeared on Chronicle. Also appears on Victor Frankenstein, and Joy. Currently used in tandem with the previous logo. Editor's Note: None. Category:Logos Category:1990s production logos Category:2000s production logos Category:2010s production logos Category:Production Logos